Everyday
by GwenSparks
Summary: [One-shot] As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension. It was not like she wasn't used to this kind of tension but she wished it wouldn't always be like this. They are best friends after all.


**Title:** Everyday

 **Series:** Digimon Adventure

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Characters:** Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, Taichi Yagami

 **Word Count:** 1100+

 **Writing Prompt:** First line should be: " _As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension_ _."_

As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension.

It was not like she wasn't used to this kind of tension but she wished it wouldn't always be like this. They are best friends after all. Yet somehow, someway, they would find a way to strike each other's nerves whether intentionally or not.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Sora sighed in disbelief as she walked in the kitchen before putting the groceries down on top of the counter.

"He started it!" Both boys said in unison without dropping their glares.

Sora shook her head in disbelief as she reentered her living room.

"That does not make it any clearer on what actually happened," she sighed as she sat down on the single sofa chair.

The two boys continued to glare at each other oblivious to Sora's annoyance.

She could say she was used to seeing both boys acting like this when they both come over to her house. It was normal after all since they became best friends. She sometimes just wished that they would not act like they are about to chew each other's head off every time they visit.

She would always wonder what happened between the two of them while she was gone. She was the mediator between the two of them after all. Which was really hard because sometimes even the littlest of things could set off either one of them and a heated argument would ensure. And fights like this would either end up both of them walking away, thus ruining the whole afternoon, or them glaring at each other like no tomorrow, just like what is happening at the moment.

Just seeing the constant arguments that happens between them gets tiring at times which makes her wanna rip both their head off.

And that is why she is there at her living room looking annoyed at the two boys for whatever argument they had.

She crossed her arms before sighing then shaking her head. At this rate if she would not get either of them to talk it would be useless. They would never get anywhere and by the time her mother comes home the two boys may still be staring at each other for God knows what reason.

"So will you both tell me now what actually happened?" Sora asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"He started it!" Both boys said in unison once again.

"You guys are impossible," she said rubbing her forehead, "I am not asking _who_ started it. I am asking _what_ happened."

Both boys did not mind the red head and just continued to stare at each other which made Sora groan in annoyance.

She decided to look around her living room looking for clues as to what would have caused their argument this time. If she did not act now, only God knows what would happen next. She carefully looked around the area. It should not be that hard to find what would cause both of them to fight, right? Right. Then there she saw it two controllers haphazardly lying on top of the coffee table. She rose her eyebrows at the objects before her before looking at her television set which was showing a game of Tekken 5.

"Seriously, both of you are fighting over a video game?"

Both men broke their glares at each other before turning to look at her.

The brunette raised an eyebrow before turning towards her asking, "What made you think we were both fighting over a video game?"

"But both of you were glaring at each other!"

"We were just intimidating each other, Sora," the blonde one said chuckling.

"So you mean to say you weren't fighting."

Both boys turned to look at each other before turning towards her again saying, "nope."

The redhead gaped at both of them, trying to find the words to say but ended up failing.

"So, Ishida, I'm going to beat your ass," the brunette said turning to the blonde before grabbing the controller then selecting his character.

"Fat chance, Yagami," the blonde replied before grabbing the controller as well then selecting his character.

"So you mean to say, you both were just challenging each other to a match of Tekken?"

"Yep," both boys replied, eyes still glued on the television screen.

"But then what did you mean by 'it was his fault'?"

"We never said that, Sora," Yamato replied.

"We only said 'he started it'," Taichi continued.

"Started what?" Sora said in annoyance.

"The challenge, Sora," Yamato said while his concentration was still on the screen.

"So, who actually started the challenge then?"

"Both of us? Maybe? I don't actually remember," Taichi said as he gave Yamato's character a hard kick.

"So just to make this clear, both of you weren't fighting?"

"Nope," both boys said in unison without breaking their concentration on the fight.

"Both of you are unbelievable," Sora said before watching the fight unfold on the television screen.

Both boys tried their best to win the match at hand. The first round ended when Taichi's character, Jin, finished Yamato's character, Paul, with a high kick, punch, punch, kick combo. The second round ended with Yamato's character giving Jin a triple kick before punching and another kick combo to defeat Taichi. The third round was a little bit more intense as both players had little to no life left before Taichi risking to use a special attack against Yamato's character making him win the best of three match.

"I won!" Taichi screamed as he fist pumped the air.

"You were just lucky your attack hit or I would have beaten your ass."

"Yeah right,"

The bickering continued with Sora watching both of them in amusement.

It was true that she sometimes wished both of them would stop fighting, but at times like this she wished it would never end. Their bickering, which was obviously for fun, would make her smile and remind her that's just how their friendship worked from the start. They would never hold grudges for a long time and they would make up with each other really fast.

"I demand a rematch!"

"You're on, Ishida!"

"Hey, do I get to play?" Sora asked hopeful.

Both boys turned to each other before Taichi said, "winner gets to go against Sora?"

"Deal," Yamato said smirking before adding, "you're going down, Yagami."

"Oh it's on!"

Both boys quickly grabbed the controllers which were left on top of the coffee table before proceeding to select their characters and starting the match.

Sora shook her head in amusement before proceeding to watch the match unfold.

Even though she sometimes wished she could rip their heads off because of their constant arguments, it would feel weird if she didn't feel that way. Sure their friendship was not the most normal out there, but she would not change anything.

Even if she has to go through this everyday.


End file.
